elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction (Skyrim)
Destruction is a school of magic in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Destruction is one of the 18 skills that fall under The Mage play-style. Destruction skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of spells that the in-game character can use; these spells will identify themselves as Destruction spells and will generally focus on causing damage with fire, frost, and lightning. Destruction spells are the primary weapons for any magic focused character. It has been confirmed that Skyrim will not feature custom spell creation. It has also been confirmed that the different damage types have unique additional effects. Destruction is divided in three "branches" or types of damage. These are Frost, Fire and Shock. Each has its own characteristics, costs and effects, as listed below. Fire is the least Magicka-consuming type of spell. Fire Spells travel at an average velocity, and inflict damage on contact as well as over time. Most Fire spells inflict the "burn" effect on enemies that get hit, which boosts further fire spells directed to that specific foe for a limited amount of time, while also dealing damage. Dark Elves are 50% resistant to this kind of spell. Frost consumes an average amount of Magicka, but its spells travel at a rather slow velocity, when compared to Shock. Frost spells hinder the target's ability to move, dealing damage not only to the target's health, but also to its stamina. Nords are 50% resistant to this kind of spell. Shock is the most Magicka-consuming sub-genre of Destruction, its spell velocity is instant, and each spell targets not only the foe's health but also its magicka, thus making it a perfect type to use against mages. High Elves may find this kind of magic very useful, as they have their Magicka recovery-boosting ability called Highborn. There are no races with 50% shock resistance, but Bretons have a 25% resistance from their Magic Resistance (25%) ability. Please check "Perks" for more info on specific element perks. The above-listed branches have 8 confirmed spells each. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Books The following is a list of books that raise the Destruction skill: *Mystery of Talara - Found deep in Tolvald's Cave , in the Tolvald's Crossing part. It is in a pile of books and bones after you cross a bridge that is being sprayed with mist. *A Hypothetical Treachery - Found at Fellglow Keep. *Response to Bero's Speech - Found at Haemar's Cavern and Witchmist Grove. *The Horror of Castle Xyr *A Warrior's Way - Found in Brittleshin Pass which is west of Riverside , on the north shore of the lake. Destruction Spells The following are the complete List of Destruction Spells (spells should not be organized by their names, but by their effects. Some ranks are missing. Individual Spell pages in need of images and magicka cost): Novice-level spells *Flames - A gout of fire that does a base damage of 8 points per second. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Frostbite - A blast of cold that does 8 points of damage per second to Health and Stamina. *Sparks - Lightning that does 8 points of shock damage to Health and Magicka per second. Apprentice-level spells *Firebolt - A blast of fire that does 25 points of damage. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Ice Spike - A spike of ice that does 25 points of frost damage to Health and Stamina. *Lightning Bolt - A bolt of lightning that does 25 points of shock damage to Health and half that to Magicka. . Expert-level spells *Icy Spear - A spear of ice that does 90 points of frost damage to Health and Stamina. *Incinerate - A blast of fire that does 90 points of damage. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Thunderbolt - A thunderbolt that does 90 points of shock damage to Health and half that to Magicka. Rune Spells (Apprentice Level) *Fire Rune - Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of fire damage when enemies come near. *Frost Rune - Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of frost damage when enemies come near. *Lightning Rune - Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of shock damage when enemies come near. Area of Effect Spells Adept-level AoE spells *Chain Lightning - Lighting bolt that does 50 points of shock damage to Health and half to Magicka, then leaps to a new target. If the character has learned Agumented Shock 2/2, the lightning jumps on one additional target. *Fireball - A fiery explosion for 75 points of damage in a 15 foot radius. Targets on fire take extra damage. If the character has learned Augmented Fire 2/2, the radius of the fire explosion is increased by 5. *Ice Storm - A freezing whirlwind that does 40 points of frost damage per second to Health and Stamina. The whirlwind has much bigger radius if the character has Augmented Frost 2/2 =Cloaks = *Flame Cloak - For 60s, opponents in melee range take 8 points of fire damage per second. Targets on fire take extra damage. Dark Elves have this at the start of the game as a racial ability. *Frost Cloak - For 60s, opponents in melee range take 8 points of frost damage and stamina damage per second. *Lightning Cloak - For 60s, nearby opponents take 8 points of shock damage and half magicka damage. =Walls = *Wall of Flames - Sprayed on the ground, it creates a wall of fire that does 50 points of fire damage per second. *Wall of Frost - Sprayed on the ground, it creates a wall of frost that does 50 points of frost damage per second. *Wall of Storms - Sprayed on the ground it creates a wall of lightning that does 50 points of shock damage per second. Master-level AoE spells *Blizzard - Targets take 20 points of frost damage for 10s, plus stamina damage. *Fire Storm - A 150 point fiery explosion centered on the caster. The closer a target is, the more damage they take. *Lightning Storm - Target takes 75 points of shock damage per second to Health, and half that to Magicka. *'Note': These Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops, they must be found in a quest called Power of the Elements, starting with Faralda, at The College of Winterhold. Other spells *Arniels Convection - Burns the target 1 points per second. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Vampiric Drain - Absorb Health from the target. Destruction Starting Spells The following are confirmed Destruction spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: * The Flames spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. * Dark Elves begin with the base lightning spell, Sparks, unlocked. Destruction Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Training *Faralda teaches Destruction at the Master-level. She is found at The College of Winterhold, on the first floor of the Hall of Countenance, or around the grounds. *Wuunferth the Unliving teaches Destruction at the Common-level. He serves as wizard of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak at the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. See also * Skill (Skyrim) References http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2011-elder-scrolls/720516#comment_head_text (8:05) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim: Perks